1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to the same, which can display an image with more uniform luminance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes have been developed. The flat panel display technologies include liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
Among these, OLED displays use organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. They exhibit a fast response speed and can be driven with reduced power consumption. In such displays, a driving transistor included in each pixel supplies, to an OLED, current having an amplitude corresponding to a data signal so that the OLED generates light.
In order to compensate for the differences in performance characteristics among pixels, displays may sense the entire characteristic of the pixels and store the sensed characteristic in a frame memory in its initial driving. Then, the display may compensate data signals to be supplied to the pixels based on information on the entire characteristic stored in the frame memory. Since such displays sense the entire pixel characteristic in its initial driving, a delay occurs, and a frame memory for storing the entire characteristic of pixels is required.
Further, such displays sense the pixel characteristic of the pixels using current. However, since the amplitude of current supplied to/from each pixel is small, the reliability of the compensation is low.